If You Say So The Sequal
by JxMObsessivlyDuh
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous story If You Say So. It's about joey and Mai's married life. Joey starts to act like certain not so cool family member of his and he can't get in control of himself. JxM ... Much more seriouse and mature then the other on
1. Chapter 1

Here is the sequel to my story If You Say So! The Title kinda says that. So lets do a recap shall we.

☻☻

So Yeah, Joey dropped out of college and he works, as a mechanic Mai is a Victoria secret model, so her figure is always perfect.

They got married and two months later she was pregnant they had triplets (that's why Joseph dropped out of college), named Joseph Anthony Wheeler, Sarah Marie Wheeler, and Ashley Rose Wheeler. There about two years old now. They live in a house. Joey is 22 now and Mai is 30, but she looks damn good. Oh and Mai doesn't go to work everyday.

I think I covered it. So yeah were going to start off from there! I hope you enjoy this I got big plans. Also, Tristan and Serenity play a big part in this story. Unlike everyone else I like Tristan.

Mai and Joseph lied in there bed peacefully sleeping. It was 6:30, Joey had the day off and all he wanted to do was sleep. His son had other ideas planned.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Lil'Joey jumped on the bed and starred at his dad. "Daddy!"

He starred again, and then looked at his mom who sat up and starred at him. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Mommy wake daddy up."

"Come with me."

Lil' Joey followed Mai who got the girls and went back into the room and put them on the bed. She got on as well.

"On the count of three jump up and down yelling daddy wake up!"

"1"

They all began jumping and screaming daddy wake up. They must have woken the whole neighborhood up. But not Joey.

"Lets go make breakfast."

Mai made breakfast while the girls played Barbie and Joseph watched Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Soon the smell of blue Berry pancakes filled the house. Joey walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. He put his arms around Mai's hips from behind and squeezed her tight giving her kisses on her neck.

"Your son wanted you this morning but you wouldn't wake up."

Joey kissed his wife on the lips then winked at her and went to the living room.

"Daddy!" Lil' Joey ran to his dad and gave him a big hug. "You should take me to the park. Just me and you and we can play some games."

"We'll go at 10:30, okay?"

"Okay daddy."

Their kitchen was right next to their dining room it had wooden things you could pull down like drapes, and a sliding door to seal it up. The drape things were already down; they usually were unless they had company. Joey walked back into the kitchen and closed the sliding door behind him. Mai was leaning against the counter waiting for the butter to melt. She hates it when Joey puts it back in the refridgerator.

"The foods gonna be cold now." She looked at the butter.

"Oh I'll make it up to you." He put her arms around her tiny waste and began to kiss her passionately. "So are you really going to take him to the park?" Joey's hands found their way up her shirt and to her breast. He removed the shirt and looked at her. "Yeah but I could think of much better thing to be doing right now." Joey lifted her onto the counter and began to kiss her neck making his way down to her chest.

"Whatcha guys doing in there? Is it safe to come in?" That would be the voice of Tristan Taylor. He's currently dating Joey's sister Serenity. Mai grabbed her shirt, which was actually Joeys and put it on. "Yeah!"

Mai began to butter the pancakes when Tristan came in.

"Yes, just in time for breakfast."

"Just in time to make Sarah's plate! Then you can have yours."

"Oh you suck."

"Hey now it's fair."

Tristan made a face at Mai, who made a face right back.

…………

There it is the first Chapter I've got new plans for this. I know your going to love them!

.:Revew:.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I don't update very well but then again who does lately?

Well I decided to get back on this fanfiction train. Oh and one more thing Im not very good with making baby talk so just imagine you know there two.

Here it is...

Zzzzzzz...

Dada! Dada!

Zzzzzzz...

Dada! up!

Little Joey Rolled of the bed that was higher than him. How he got up there I don't know, he was just magical like that. He did his little baby waddle down the short narrow hallway in there apartment. Joey and Mai made enough money to be able to afford there own house but just never got around to buying one.

"Mommy! Dada!" Joey looked at his mom with his big brown eyes and pointed to his mom's room.

"Let daddy sleep some more, he was out all night last night." Joey looked at him mom and began to scream. Throwing himself on the floor kicking. Mai quickly picked him up and covered him mouth.

"Don't scream Your gonna wake your sisters up and when do I'm gonna give you a whoopen and your gonna stay in your room by yourself all day by yourself do you understand?" Joey shook his head while he made little gasping sounds to stop from crying. Mai walked back down the hall and on to Joey. She brought her lips to her ear ands whispered in his ear as sexy as she could. Which was pretty fucking sexy!

"Wake up Baby, I need you, Ya gotta get up." Any other day she would have woken him up with the smell of breakfast. But with a family of five, a apatite like Joey's, and three growing children, you could imagine that food went pretty fast in this household.

Joey rolled over taking Mai underneath him. He began caressing her, kissing her lips and moving to her neck. Mai Giggled! "Stop it!"

Joey finally opened his eyes and looked at Mai, "Why are ya telling me to stop, what happened to ya needing me?" Mai Smiled.

"I do! I need your help with Joey! He wants to play with you" She pointed at Joey who was sitting on the bed. Watching them. Joey looked at his son and sighed. "Okay. I'm up." Mai Left the room and Joey Jr. Crawled up to hid dad! Joey Jr. Started in so baby language that only the parents can understand.

"I went with my friends and had some fun." Joey answered. "Oh!" Joey carried his son over his shoulder upside down back out in to the living room. Little Joey was laughing! He walked up yo mai.

"Where is Sarah and Ashley?" Joey looked Mai while he brought Joey off his shoulder.

"Oh there still sleeping, they wouldn't go to sleep last night." Mai took Joey from Joseph

"Why not?" Mai put Joey on the floor and he walked to the Living room.

"They wouldn't go to sleep they wanted you there."

"Well I'm gonna be leaving again tonight if its okay." Mai looked a little disappointed She hadn't had much alone time with Joey for a while. He keeps going out with his friends from work plus Tristan.

"Okay, well before you take off again will you go grocery shopping?"

"Awww... Why can't you."

Mai got real close to him and put her arms around him, "C'mon Joseph! You get to go out and have lots of fun with your friends all the time and im staying home with your kids. The least you could do is go grocery Shopping."

"Oh Alright!" Mai smiled she always got her way. "Your so spoiled Mai!"

"I love you!" She said as Joey went to go get dressed to get grocery shopping. "I love you to!" He yelled from the other room.

Hours later...

Joey got back from his night out with the boys, normally mai would have been asleep but she stayed up this time.

"Joey I thought You were gonna be home by one. We talked about this before you left , Remember?"

"Yeah but I decided I wanted to stay out later! Do You have a problem?."

"Yeah I do! I was worried and you didn't even call!" Mai voice began to raise!

"What are you my mom?"Joey's words were slurred and sarcastic. You could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"No Joey I'm our wife!"

They were yelling now, about everything. They woke the children up. Mai and joey srgied a lot but never anything serious ... at least not like this. They argument got more heated and louder as they got into it ... about an hour later it ended bad. All You could hear was the children crying.

Dun Dun Dun ... What could've happened? Guess you'll just have to review and see!


End file.
